Cor Leonis Ω Le Coeur d'une Lionne
by Akajo
Summary: Severus n'aurait jamais prévu qu'en envoyant le cadet Black s'excuser à sa place, il se ferait ravir le cœur de Lily... et même pas par James, en plus. futur RB/LE
1. Prologue

Auteur: **Lady Ange Shadow**

Rating: K (pour l'instant, est susceptible de changer)

Disclaimer: le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages et le monde qu'elle a créé dans un but non-lucratif. Les personnages rajoutés, comme Cyrielle Goyle, m'appartiennent.

Note: mettez-vous à genoux, lecteurs, et remerciez **Lady Shadow Cassandra** qui -bien qu'indirectement- m'a redonné envie de sortir mes fonds de tiroir et de les utiliser pour écrire cette fic. Je lui dédie donc les mots qui suivront...

Note 2 : vous pouvez rester à genoux pendant encore quelques secondes, car il vous faut remercier ma bêta, **pommdapi** qui a su m'éclairer de ses conseils et a pris sur elle pour corriger les (rares :p) fautes de ce texte. Merci à elle ! :)

Note 3: les phrases isolées en_ italique_ sont des pensées directes des personnages

* * *

><p><strong>Cor Leonis<strong>

_**Le coeur d'une lionne**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>« -Franchement Lily, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à ce... ce...<br>-_Severus_ » compléta la rousse à la place de son amie Mary McDonald.  
>« -... à ce <em>Rogue<em> » acheva finalement la jeune fille, crachant presque le patronyme du serpentard. « Il fouine toujours partout, et... franchement, il ne te fait pas_ peur_? Avec son teint cireux, on dirait qu'il est atteint d'une hépatite! Et pourquoi ne se lave-t-il pas les cheveux? Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant!  
>-Je ne répondrai pas à des arguments presque entièrement basés sur le physique, Mary. C'est de la pure méchanceté. Le sujet est clos.<br>- 'comprendrai jamais comme tu peux parler à ce pro-mangemort adorateur de magie noire... » marmonna Mary, avant de se taire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard énervé de Lily.

o°O°o

_Ainsi, c'est donc ça que pense la petite McDonald de notre cher Severus..._

Mulciber était content, il avait enfin trouvé une raison « valable » de s'acharner sur un gryffondor...

« Hey Rogue! Tu sais ce que McDonald dit dans ton dos? »

o°O°o

« L'honneur de Rogue a été bafoué. Il doit être lavé dans l'humiliation de McDonald » susurra Rosier, pensant déjà aux sévices qu'il pourrait faire subir à la brune de gryffondor.  
>« Curieux qu'Evans t'aie défendu, Rogue. Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle t'<em>apprécie<em> à ce point? » questionna Avery.  
>« Tu l'as... touchée? » fit Rosier avec une moue mi-dégoûtée, mi-intéressée.<br>« C'est vrai que Slughorn vous colle souvent ensemble pour les travaux de groupe... » dit négligemment Cyrielle Flint, la seule fille occasionnelle du groupe, en vernissant sa main gauche.  
>« Vous avez dû en avoir, des occasions... » ricana Mulciber.<p>

Si le début de la conversation le laissait de marbre, Severus avait ensuite considérablement blanchit, avec que de grosses plaques rouges n'apparaissent sur son visage.

_Comment osent-ils parler d'elle comme ça..._

« Moi... avec une sang-de-bourbe? » siffla dangereusement le potionniste.

_Insinuer que c'est une fille facile..._

« Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que suggérer.. ? »

Rouge de fureur, l'air commença à se charger en électricité et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Sentant le danger imminent, Cyrielle s'éclipsa discrètement vers un groupe d'amies. Les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune levèrent les yeux vers leur groupe, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la manifestation soudaine de magie.

« Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça, Rogue! »  
>« On s'excuse,<em> Prince<em>, calme-toi s'il te plaît »

Le mot magique eut l'effet de calmer momentanément Rogue, mais une lueur dangereuse persista dans son regard.

« On a compris, on s'en prendra pas à Evans. Par contre il faudra l'éloigner, elle est tout le temps collée à McDonald... »  
>« … sauf quand elle va dans la bibliothèque, McDonald évite cet endroit comme la peste. Severus, il me semble que tu as un devoir en commun à rendre avec Evans la semaine prochaine? Que dirais-tu de travailler dessus... vendredi après les cours? »<p>

Severus haussa les épaules. Il allait passer le début de soirée avec Lily, et celle-ci n'aurait pas à subir les représailles de ses camarades de Serpentard. C'était tout ce qui importait.

o°O°o

« Lily » appela Severus.

Le serpentard était aller l'attendre à la sortie de la salle de Runes. Chance pour lui, il n'avait pas cours le vendredi après-midi. Qui avait dit que les horaires étaient toujours pourris?

Surprise, elle le rejoignit, délaissant Mary. Il était plutôt rare qu'ils s'adressent la parole en public. Son air froid ne la trompait pas, il n'était pas là pour une conversation amicale.

« Je vais être occupé presque tout le weekend » déballa-t-il sur un ton monocorde « et je n'aurais du temps libre que dimanche après-midi. Pour le devoir de potions, on peut le faire à ce moment ou alors maintenant, tu as le choix »

Foutaises. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle donnait des cours de rattrapage aux élèves plus jeunes de sa maison, le dimanche après-midi. Elle était donc coincée.

« Tout de suite me conviendrait mieux. Comme ça, si on a pas fini, on peut encore bosser après le repas. Bibliothèque? »  
>« Bien sûr »<p>

Elle se retourna d'un air hésitant vers Mary qui attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle comptait faire .

« -Mary...  
>-Vas-y Lily, je vais en profiter pour terminer mon devoir d'Enchantements. On se retrouve au dîner?<br>-OK »

La rousse partit en compagnie de Severus, ignorant qu'elle venait de condamner Mary à goûter la noire magie des serpentards.

o°O°o

« … et ils précisent bien que la racine de kuumquat doit être bouillie sept minutes, puis hachée menue et être ajoutée lors du vingt-troisième tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.  
>-Pourtant, dans le<em> Thésaurus utilitaire aux potionnistes<em>, Gärdner affirme que la racine doit être hachée avant d'être bouillie...  
>-Le <em>Thésaurus<em> a été publié en 1881. Le _Petit livre illustré des plantes non-magiques et de leurs utilisations_ de Keukam date de 1953. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire davantage confiance.  
>-Mais on a déjà recensé des erreurs dans les travaux de Keukam...<br>-On peut toujours vérifier dans l'_Encyclopédie universelle des potions_, elle est mise à jour tous les ans...  
>-C'est un ouvrage général. Pas sûr que nous trouvions des détails aussi précis... mais on peut toujours essayer » conclut Severus en regardant Lily attraper la-dite encyclopédie.<p>

Il y eut un moment de silence. Studieux pour Lily, qui cherchait à mettre la main sur le détail en question et dérangeant pour Severus, qui ne savait pas comment aborder ce qui le travaillait. Il finit cependant par se jeter à l'eau:

« -Lily?  
>-Mh?<br>-Ce bâtard de Potter continue à te courir après? » osa demander Severus d'une voix étranglée, sachant qu'il s'avançait en terrain miné.

La rouquine pinça ses lèvres, mécontente, et répondit froidement:  
>« -Je ne vois pas ce que <em>ceci<em> a à voir avec le devoir de potions.  
>-Tu devrais en parler...<br>-Je vais très bien, Severus! Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seule!  
>-Il n'est pas sérieux...<br>-Évidemment qu'il n'est pas sérieux! Où irait le monde si James Potter ne plaisantait plus avec des sujets importants! » s'emporta la rousse, soudainement furieuse contre James qui n'était même pas présent.

Elle ne vit pas le soulagement de Severus lorsqu'il l'entendit pester contre James Potter. Un quatrième année de serpentard, n'osant pas sortir de son rayon et montrer qu'il avait pu écouter leur conversation, le vit très bien.

o°O°o

Il avait toujours pensé que les profs donnaient une quantité débile de devoirs à faire, et il n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis. Il pensait aussi qu'il était crétin de devoir attendre pour le seul exemplaire du livre dont toute son année allait avoir besoin pour le devoir de botanique, il décida donc de prendre le livre en otage dès la sortie des cours. Et peut-être de l'emprunter sur une longue durée. Après tout, si le livre n'était pas remis en rayon avant lundi prochain, ça lui promettait une meilleure note que tous ceux qui n'auraient pas eu l'occasion de consulter le dit-livre...

Serait-il mauvais à ce point? Hum, il se tâtait.

Il se décida finalement à emprunter le livre pour le weekend -il aviserait pour la suite- et voulut se diriger vers le bureau de madame Pince quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que ce n'était autre que Rogue, un sang-mêlé antipathique d'un an son aîné et de... Evans? Evans... la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor? La sang-de-bourbe?

Et que...

Non. Pas possible. Rogue, le type le plus asocial de sa maison (quoique, Rose Wilkinson était aussi un cas... mais elle ne battait pas Rogue) se renseignait sur les amours d'une _gryffondore_? D'une sang-de-bourbe en plus? Mais c'était le monde qui tournait à l'envers! On ne l'avait pas prévenu ce matin lorsqu'il s'était levé!

Bon, il était hors de question de sortir du rayon botanique pour l'instant! Bien sûr, il fallait que ces deux imbéciles se soient mis à la table la plus proche du rayon potions... qui était juste à côté du rayon botanique... il lui était donc impossible de sortir sans se faire repérer par au moins un de deux! Il se résigna donc à attendre et les espionna à travers les rayonnages, guettant le moment où il pourrait partir sans être vu.

Mais..! Cette expression sur le visage de Rogue... du soulagement? Après qu'elle vienne de s'énerver contre Potter? Serait-il possible que... et la façon insistante avec laquelle il la fixe quand elle ne le regarde pas...

_Il est amoureux._

Le fait s'imposa à lui. La question ne valait même pas la peine d'être posée, c'était tellement évident! Était-il le premier à s'en rendre compte?

_Severus Rogue aime Lily Evans._

Il prit soudain conscience de l'énormité de la chose. Si ça venait à se savoir...

Ah! Ils étaient de nouveau plongés dans les livres, il pouvait sortir de son rayon sans qu'ils le remarquent! Il entreprit de longer les rayonnages, risqua un regard vers leur table...  
>… et son regard accrocha celui de Severus Rogue. Il resta impassible, mais frissonna intérieurement. Il ne savait pas comment, mais <em>Rogue sait que je sais<em>.

Regulus Black détourna le regard et s'enfuit presque jusqu'au bureau de madame Pince. Il lui semblait tout à coup vital de s'éloigner des yeux inquisiteurs de Rogue...

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'ai craqué! Nous sommes le 1er octobre 2011, cela fait exactement 1 an que je n'ai plus posté de fics longues... donc il est temps de me remettre au boulot :) [en vrai, cette fic n'était pas sensée être publiée avant janvier 2012] deuxième occasion spéciale qui fait de cette fic mon bébé, ceci est ma 50e publication! Il fallait bien fêter ça :D<p>

Review? :)


	2. Chapitre Un

Auteur: **Lady Ange Shadow**

Rating: K (pour l'instant, est susceptible de changer)

Disclaimer: le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages et le monde qu'elle a créé dans un but non-lucratif. Les personnages rajoutés, comme Cyrielle Goyle, m'appartiennent.

Note: mettez-vous à genoux, lecteurs, et remerciez **Lady Shadow Cassandra** qui -bien qu'indirectement- m'a redonné envie de sortir mes fonds de tiroir et de les utiliser pour écrire cette fic. Je lui dédie donc les mots qui suivront...

Note 2 : vous pouvez rester à genoux pendant encore quelques secondes, car il vous faut remercier ma bêta, **pommdapi** qui a su m'éclairer de ses conseils et a pris sur elle pour corriger les (rares :p) fautes de ce texte. Merci à elle ! :)

Note 3: les phrases isolées en_ italique_ sont des pensées directes des personnages

* * *

><p><strong>Cor Leonis<strong>

_**Le coeur d'une lionne**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre Un<p>

* * *

><p>« -Lily ! Écoute, je suis désolé...<p>

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! » Severus n'osa plus rien ajouter sous le regard flamboyant de la rousse, et sembla se ratatiner sur place. La belle aux yeux d'émeraude tourna les talons et partit vers sa salle commune, sans un regard pour celui qui fut son meilleur ami.

o°O°o

Il éclata de rage, hurlant au pauvre mannequin qu'il venait de faire apparaître les pires sorts de magie noire qu'il connaissait. Tout ça était de la faute de Potter !

Bon, peut-être pas entièrement celle de Potter. Il y avait aussi cette imbécile de Mary... cette petite dinde était allée pleurnicher dans les bras de Lily, lui racontant la « farce » que Mulciber et Avery (d'une curieuse façon, Rosier n'avait pas été évoqué. Comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait son nez dans quelque mauvaise action, il ne laissa aucune trace) lui avait faite, et Lily s'en était plainte chez lui. Il ne doutait pas qu'un seul instant que tous les autres amis de la rousse n'avaient eu de cesse de lui dire à quel point son amitié pour le serpentard à l'appendice nasal sur-développé était _mauvaise_ .

Et puis, il y eut « ça ». Il n'oublierait jamais cette... cette humiliation ! Ni les mots qu'il avait crachés trop vite, plein de rancœur... (1)

Potter. L'avait. Humilié_._

_Devant toute l'école et devant Lily... qu'il crève, ce satané lion ! Qu'il crève dans les pires souffrances, accompagné de ce foutu Black, du Monstre et de ce trouillard de Pettigrew !_

Mais son humiliation n'était que poussière, à côté de la perte de l'amitié de la gryffondore... Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Non ! Il n'avait jamais pensé ça de Lily ! Enfin... ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses parents étaient _moldus_, si ? Il suffisait de voir les deux soeurs Evans pour se rendre compte de la différence entre une sorcière et une moldue : l'une était belle, intelligente, courageuse, généreuse, et était douée. L'autre était mesquine, fouineuse, jalouse et revêche. Devinez qui est qui.

Rageur d'avoir laissé ses sentiments envers cette infecte engeance de moldus qu'étaient les sangs-de-bourbe pourrir sa relation avec Lily, il finit par faire éclater le mannequin en minuscules morceaux et pesta quand certains le cognèrent.

Vidé, il sortit un bâton d'encens de sa poche et l'alluma à l'aide d'un sort. Les moldus, incultes et ignorants barbares, l'ignoraient mais l'encens avait _réellement_ des pouvoirs. Comme chasser les mauvaises ondes liées à l'utilisation de la magie noire. Ce qui était passablement pratique lorsqu'on savait qu'utiliser la magie noire était passible d'un aller simple à Azkaban, ces derniers temps...

Il resta dans la salle jusqu'à ce que le bâtonnet se soit entièrement consumé, puis sortit en claquant la porte, toujours énervé. Il prit quand même la peine de vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu puis se dirigea vers les quartiers des serpentards à grandes enjambées. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Lily refusait de lui parler, et même de rester dans le même pièce que lui? Soit! Il existait d'autres moyens de communiquer que la parole...

Il s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée de son dortoir. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un le fixait... il se retourna et vit un élève le fixer... Regulus Black.

Le garçon soutint son regard avant qu'il ne se fasse entraîner par ses amis.

Regulus Black... une épine dans son pied. Une possible source de problèmes. Le garçon l'avait surpris, alors qu'il travaillait avec Lily dans la Bibliothèque... et ce foutu gamin _savait_! Parmi toutes les personnes qui auraient pu comprendre ses sentiments pour Lily, il fallait que ce soit un foutu sang-pur de Serpentard, un qui adhérait aux idéaux du Lord noir, un intouchable!

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dénoncé?_

Cela aurait si facile pourtant... si jamais les mangemorts (il n'était pas suffisamment important pour que le Lord lui-même entende parler de lui) apprenaient qu'il était épris d'une _sang-de-bourbe_, son avenir parmi eux était perdu... Il devait s'assurer que le gamin ne parlerait pas. Jamais.

Un rictus sinistre vint orner ses lèvres, un peu d'intimidation n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne...

o°O°o

Regulus soupira : il venait à peine de finir son devoir de runes avec son binôme de Serdaigle, avait faim, était fatigué et ne rêvait que d'un bon bain chaud. Il descendit rapidement les quelques marches jusqu'à son dortoir, pressé de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Il ne fit pas attention au bruit de cape derrière lui, mais ne put ignorer la chose pointue et dure qui s'enfonça dans son dos. Il se raidit.

« Black, susurra une voix froide à son oreille, ceci est un... _avertissement_, si jamais tu laisses échapper quoique ce soit à mon propos concernant Evans... »

Regulus déglutit, il s'était douté que Rogue finirait bien par lui toucher un mot sur la rouquine de Gryffondor, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait si tôt...

« -Ce que tu fais de tes temps libres ne m'intéresse pas, Rogue. J'aimerais rejoindre mon dortoir si ça ne te dérange pas...

-Tu lui remettras ceci de ma part. »

Il lui fourra quelque chose dans sa robe de sorcier, puis Regulus cria lorsque Rogue lui lança un Maléfice Cuisant.

« -Pour être sûr que tu te souviennes de notre petite conversation...

-'spèce de steak de dragon avarié » marmonna Regulus en regardant son aîné partir dans un tournoiement de cape.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche, grimaçant quand sa peau brûlée s'étira, et en sortit une lettre.

_Génial, changement de plan de soirée en perspective. Tout d'abord, aller chez Mme Pomfresh et lui expliquer comment je suis arrivé à me brûler le dos... mon bain attendra. Soupir._

o°O°o

Il s'en était plutôt bien tiré dans son explication avec Pomfresh : un mystérieux élève s'entraînait au Maléfice Cuisant pour le cours de DCFM, avait manqué sa cible et s'était enfui avant que Regulus ne puisse voir qui était le coupable.

Bon, il n'était pas sûre que l'infirmière ait vraiment gobé son histoire, mais au moins ne l'avait-elle pas questionné davantage.

Il avait préféré faire l'impasse sur son repas – pour arriver en plein milieu du dîner et se faire remarquer par toute la Grande Salle, non merci. Il se contenterait des colis que lui envoyait sa mère, ils ne contenaient que des confiseries mais au moins était-il sûr de ne pas mourir de faim.

A la place, il avait guetté la sortie de la préfète des gryffondors, caché derrière des pilastres, alcôves et toutes ces merveilles architecturales au service de tout bon stalker.

Il n'était pas compliqué de se fondre dans une foule, mais il était beaucoup plus dur de ne pas se faire remarquer quand on était un serpentard au beau milieu d'un troupeau de gryffondors. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le repéra et il suivit la rouquine et ses amis sans avoir de problème.

Chance pour lui, Lily était préfète._ Immense_ chance pour lui, elle avait des rondes à effectuer et en commençait une... maintenant.

Elle s'était séparée de ses amis, mais il avait dû attendre qu'elle atteigne un couloir avec une affreuse gargouille pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls et que personne ne les verrait.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise (il était sûr que la gargouille avait _cligné de l'oeil_!) et elle se retourna aussitôt vers lui.

« -Oui?

-Je... euh... je... »

Comment pouvait-il lui présenter la chose ? « Salut, je suis Reg-le-serpy qui s'est fait menacer par Rogue -tu te souviens ? Le type qui t'a insultée mais qui en fait est raide dingue de toi- pour que je te remette une foutue lettre d'excuses en son nom ? » euh... nan, ça n'allait pas le faire.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. » Il lui fourra la lettre froissée dans les mains, ignorant son air ahuri.

« C'est très gentil mais c'est quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle, sans faire le moindre geste pour ouvrir la lettre. « Si c'est encore une enveloppe remplie de pus de bubobulb non-dilué, tu peux la reprendre ! » fit-elle avec un air soudainement soupçonneux -elle avait dû remarquer son blason, ah ! Les préjugés !

« C'est de Rogue » répondit-il en décidant de passer outre cette insultante mais justifiée méfiance. « Il m'a demandé de te la remettre. Bonne lecture. » Il recula, prêt à décamper avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne quand elle l'arrêta :

« -Attends !

-Quoi ? » aboya-il, il était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle et cette fichue gargouille...

Refroidie, Lily lui annonça quand même :

« -Je ne veux pas de cette lettre, rends-la à Rogue.

-Hors de question, il m'étriperait ! » Il jura mentalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Rogue ne lui avait pas demandé gentiment de faire le coursier...

« Il t'a menacé ? » les yeux verts flamboyèrent de rage, comment Rogue osait-il.. !

« -Non, mais je ne suis pas votre hibou ! Si vous avez quelque chose à vous dire, dites-le-vous en face, ne faites pas intervenir les autres !

-... ou il t'a fait du chantage ?

-S'il te plaît Evans, arrête avec ça ! Et n'en parle pas à mon frère !

-Ton frère ? Quel frère ? »

_Et m****, j'ai encore eu la langue trop longue..._

« -Attends... tu es le frère de Black... Sirius ?

-Ne lui dis rien... s'il te plaît. » La formule de politesse avait du mal à sortir, lui à qui on avait inculqué que les nés-de-moldus valaient moins que des animaux.

Elle acquiesça et il partit aussitôt, ne désirant pas s'attarder auprès de la gryffondore.

o°O°o

Rentrant tranquillement de sa balade digestive, Albus Dumbledore était tombé sur une scène des plus curieuses en approchant de l'entrée de son bureau : un jeune de Serpentard... Regulus Black se souviendrait-il par la suite, qui tendait une lettre à une préfète de Gryffondor... la très douée Lily Evans.

Amusant comme le serpentard semblait mal-à-l'aise. Albus était malheureusement trop loin pour pouvoir entendre quoique ce soit mais l'attitude des deux jeunes semblait plus qu'équivoque.

Son regard pétilla derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il venait d'avoir une idée pour l'année à venir...

* * *

><p>(1) je fais ici référence à la scène d'humiliation de Rogue dans le tome 5, à la sortie d'un de ses examens en juin. Pour des raisons personnelles, je ne souhaite pas la réécrireretranscrire ici.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre écrit sous : « Seven nation army – The White Stripes », « Wish (instrumental) - Arashi », « Four rusted horses – Marilyn Manson », « Je t'emmène au vent – Louise Attaque »<em>

Reviews? :)


	3. Chapitre Deux

Auteur: **Lady Ange Shadow**

Rating: K (pour l'instant, est susceptible de changer)

Disclaimer: le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages et le monde qu'elle a créé dans un but non-lucratif. Les personnages rajoutés, comme Cyrielle Goyle, m'appartiennent.

Note: mettez-vous à genoux, lecteurs, et remerciez **Lady Shadow Cassandra** qui -bien qu'indirectement- m'a redonné envie de sortir mes fonds de tiroir et de les utiliser pour écrire cette fic. Je lui dédie donc les mots qui suivront...

Note 2 : vous pouvez rester à genoux pendant encore quelques secondes, car il vous faut remercier ma bêta, **pommdapi** qui a su m'éclairer de ses conseils et a pris sur elle pour corriger les (rares :p) fautes de ce texte. Merci à elle ! :)

Note 3: les phrases isolées en_ italique_ sont des pensées directes des personnages

* * *

><p><em>Special thanks <em>à **blopinette** qui m'a rappelé que commencer une histoire: c'est bien; la terminer: c'est mieux!

* * *

><p><strong>Cor Leonis<strong>

_**Le coeur d'une lionne**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre Deux<p>

* * *

><p>« -SIRIUS ! Reviens ici, espèce de...!<br>-De la mesure en toute chose, Walburga » ricana Cassiopeia Black, élégamment assise sur un gros fauteuil rembourré.

Walburga la fusilla du regard. Elle avait horreur de cette satanée bonne femme qui n'avait que dix ans de plus mais qui se permettait de commenter ses moindres faits et geste.

« Merci de ton conseil, Tante Cassiopeia » grinça-t-elle avant de repartir à grandes enjambées, prête à se déverser de sa frustration sur Sirius.  
>« Approche, Regulus » commanda Cassiopeia.<p>

Regulus s'exécuta, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas fâcher cette femme cruelle. Il l'observa un peu : malgré ses soixante et une années, elle paraissait difficilement la quarantaine. Elle paraissait même plus jeune que sa nièce Walburga. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés en anglaises, ses yeux gris brillaient d'intelligence et ses doigts aux ongles manucurés lui évoquaient des serres plus qu'autre chose. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée rouge carmin dépareillée dans la triste et obscure maison du 12, square Grimmaurd.  
>Elle allait lui dire quelque chose quand Pollux, le grand-père maternel de Regulus et frère aîné de Cassiopeia, se planta devant eux.<p>

« Combien de fois dois-je te dire de laisse ma fille tranquille, Peia! Tu n'as pas de leçons à lui donner en ce qui concerne les relations 'familiales'. Dois-je mentionner un certain Herbert ? » persifla-t-il.  
>« Ne mêle pas Herbert à ça ! » s'écria aussitôt Cassiopeia, détruisant son image de femme du monde réservée. « Et tu n'as rien à dire non plus niveau famille, je te rappelle que tu as eu Walburga à treize ans ! Foutu gamin dominé par ses hormones !<br>-Moi au moins j'ai fondé une famille, espèce de putain à ta sangsue !  
>-Celle-la, tu vas me la payer ! » hurla Cassiopeia en sortant sa baguette et en commençant à attaquer son frère.<p>

« Quel manque de tenue » marmonna une voix à la gauche de Regulus. Irma Black, née Crabbe, venait d'arriver, attirée par le vacarme occasionné par son mari et sa belle-soeur. « Ces deux-là n'ont jamais été capable de s'échanger plus de deux mots sans en venir à la baguette! Et toujours pour les mêmes vieilles histoires !  
>-J'admire Grande-Tante Peia d'arriver à se battre avec des talons pareils » commenta Regulus d'un air ennuyé.<p>

Irma acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, pas plus intéressée que ça par la bagarre. Regulus suivit son exemple et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, essayant d'ignorer les bruits de bagarre et les vociférations de sa mère contre Sirius.

_Putain à sa sangsue... en même temps, il n'a pas tord le Grand-père._

Le fait que Cassiopeia Black ne s'était pas faite exclure de la famille Black pour ses relations... rapprochées dirons-nous avec le vampire Herbert d'Eath ne tenait qu'en un mot : l'argent. Le clan d'Herbert tenait d'importants accords commerciaux avec Arcturus, le patriarche de la famille Black. Et qui oserait mettre à mal ces accords à cause d'une ridicule histoire d'amourette comme le disait si bien Arcturus lui-même ? ('amourette' qui durait depuis plus de 40 ans mais il n'était pas utile de le préciser).  
>Comme Cassiopeia et Herbert ne désiraient pas d'enfant, aucun des chefs de famille suivants n'avait vu d'utilité à bannir la femme de l'arbre généalogique. Elle serait considérée comme une célibataire endurcie jusqu'à sa mort, point.<p>

La relation exacte entre Herbert et Cassiopeia ne se limitait évidemment pas à une simple vie de couple. Tout le monde savait que Cassiopeia servait de réserve de sang sur pattes à Herbert, en échange de quoi ce dernier lui offrait son propre sang, ce qui assurait une longévité et une jeunesse inhabituelles à la sorcière. « Un échange de bons procédés » comme le qualifiait les deux intéressés.

« -FILS INDIGNE,TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DES CHARGES QUE TU AS EN TANT QU'HÉRITIER DE LA NOBLE ET ANCIENNE MAISON DES...  
>-MAIS LA FERME, VIEILLE SORCIÈRE, LA FERME ! »<p>

_Ce n'est donc pas possible d'avoir un peu de calme dans cette maison,_ se lamenta mentalement Regulus. _On ne s'entend plus penser! Je devrais demander à Antonin s'il ne peut pas m'héberger une semaine ou deux... Ah non, Dolohov Mère ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi depuis qu'elle a parié avec Mère sur celui de nous deux qui aurait le plus d'Optimal aux examens..._

Le brun se leva, décidé à mettre fin au vacarme ambiant. Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Sirius _-rouge et or, eurk! Il a vraiment des goûts de chiotte en matière de décoration, même si c'est pour ennuyer Mère-_ et s'adressa à sa génitrice d'un air catastrophé :

« Mère ! Grande-Tante Peia et Grand-père Pollux se battent encore dans le salon !  
>-QUOI ! » Walburga s'élança en dehors de la pièce, furieuse. Comment cette pimbêche de tante osait lui faire la morale sur son comportement puis se battre comme une chiffonnière sous son toit !<br>« Merci, Reg » bougonna Sirius. « Si tu savais ce que cette vieille folle a encore inventé...  
>-Non, je ne sais pas Siri, mais Mère n'est certainement pas folle. Enfin, pas complètement. » rectifia-t-il sous l'air dubitatif de son aîné. « C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il en avisant un tas de feuilles éparses qui avaient volées à travers toute la pièce.<br>« Regarde par toi-même » fit son frère en haussant les épaules.

Regulus ramassa quelques feuilles et commença à lire à haute voix :

« Rose Wilkes, 18 ans. Première année d'étude en botanique. Aime la peinture, cuisiner et l'art chinois du XIXe siècle. Fiola MacMillan, 16 ans. Elève à Poudlard. Parle anglais et gaélique d'Écosse. Aime les Runes. Aethna Llewellyn, 19 ans. Deuxième année d'étude en histoire de la magie. Aime le quidditch et les enfants. Cyrielle Goyle... »

Il s'arrêta de lire, perplexe. Chacune des descriptions était accompagnée de plusieurs photos des filles en question.

« -Je ne comprends pas Siri, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Pourquoi as-tu ces papiers ? Tu n'arrives pas à te procurer des pornos et tu te rabats sur ça ?  
>-Si seulement » rit jaune Sirius. « C'est la liste des jeunes filles de sang pur <em>célibataires<em> de mon âge que Mère vient de m'apporter.  
>-Tu veux dire que...<br>-Et ouais, Mère aimerait que je pense sérieusement à m'engager. J'ai bientôt seize ans tu comprends. » fit-il d'un air sarcastique.  
>« -Mais c'est horrible ! Tu n'es pas capable de rester avec la même fille pendant plus de trois semaines et Mère veut que tu en épouses une ?<br>-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » demanda Sirius d'un air soupçonneux.  
>« Tout Poudlard est au courant de tes aventures amoureuses, y compris les Serpentards » répondit Regulus en haussant les épaules.<br>« -Mouais... en attendant, tu peux emporter les feuilles dans ta chambre, tu risques d'en avoir besoin mon Regounet.  
>-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et pourquoi j'en aurai besoin d'abord ?<br>-Parce qu'une fois que Mère aura choisi la parfaite sang pur destinée à être la mère de mes enfants... » Sirius avait un air dégoûté lorsque les mots franchirent sa bouche. « ...tu peux être sûr qu'elle te donnera les feuilles pour que tu aies une idée de l'apparence de la future Mme Regulus Black.  
>-Quoi ! Mais je n'ai que quatorze ans ! Mère ne me ferait jamais subir ça !<br>-Tu parles, à la moindre protestation on entendra parler du grand-père Pollux qui a engendré son premier descendant à treize ans et blablabla.  
>-Mais je ne veux pas, moi ! Mèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère, je ne veux pas me marier ! » hurla Regulus en courant hors de la chambre de son grand frère, réduisant à néant le calme fraîchement installé.<p>

o°O°o

« -Tu vas me manquer, mon canard en sucre !  
>-Toi aussi, ma douce colombe !<br>-Tu vas me manquer plus que je ne te manquerai !  
>-Non, toi plus ! »<p>

La pseudo dispute s'arrêta là et Lily dut endurer la vision de sa sœur embrasser cet espèce d'hippopotame qui lui servait de fiancé. Elle détourna le regard, refusant de faire endurer à ses yeux un tel spectacle et se fustigeant mentalement pour s'être demandée quel pourrait être le résultat si ces deux-là se reproduisaient. En fait, comment pouvait-elle même penser à l'éventualité d'une vie sexuelle entre sa sœur et ça. Eurk.

« -Pétunia ! Il est l'heure de monter dans la voiture où nous allons nous retrouver dans les embouteillages plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour le dire!  
>-J'arrive papa ! »<p>

Lily remercia mentalement son père et s'installa avec une joie évidente sur la banquette arrière. Il était rare qu'ils partent quelque part durant les vacances. Ainsi, ce voyage à la mer engendrait un enthousiasme certain.

o°O°o

« Je suis très heureuse que tu te sois enfin décidée à ne plus fréquenter cet horrible garçon » fit négligemment Pétunia en défaisant sa valise. « Ce Rogue était une mauvaise graine, je l'ai toujours dit. Le compter parmi ses amis c'est comme avoir un serpent auprès de soi.  
>-Hm hm » commenta Lily, peu désireuse d'évoquer ce sujet avec sa sœur.<br>« Il était vraiment louche ! » s'épancha Pétunia, interprétant le 'hm hm' de Lily comme un assentiment. « Et sa mère... une tarée ! Mais bon, telle mère, tel fils ! »

o°O°o

« Toi aussi tu me manques, mon bisounours d'amour. C'est tellement ennuyeux ici sans toi ! Et puis... ».

Écœurée par les minauderies de sa sœur au téléphone, Lily se décida à aller contempler le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence derrière elle :

« -Salut, moi c'est Preston. Et toi ? »

o°O°o

Pour la première -et la dernière- fois, Lily avait l'occasion de goûter aux fugaces amourettes d'été, au flirt à peine déguisé, à la drague sur la plage, aux caresses échangées avec un presque inconnu, aux étreintes brûlantes dans des bras d'homme.

Elle profita pleinement de cet été qui ne pouvait qu'être calme et paisible.

« Lâche ma sœur, espèce de vaurien ! Et toi, mets un t-shirt au moins, dévergondée ! »

Enfin, calme et paisible si on ne comptait pas la présence de Pétunia Evans, bien évidemment...

* * *

><p>Note : aucun des noms de famille présent dans ce chapitre n'est inventé. Lorcan d'Eath est un chanteur populaire en partie vampire né en 1964 et Dai Llewellyn était un joueur de Quidditch téméraire qui a une salle de St-Mangouste à son nom. (source : site officiel de JKR et HP5)<br>Pour la famille Black, j'ai strictement suivi l'arbre généalogique donné par JKR.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre écrit sous : « Spit you out – Bullet for my Valentine » (pour toute la partie sur la famille Black sans Sirius), « TNT – ACDC » (pour la partie entre Regulus et Sirius), « Sexy, naughty, bitchy – Tata Young » (la partie sur les Evans)  
><em>

Reviews? :)


End file.
